The Tides of Time and War
by Michael D. Garcia
Summary: Novella: (Alternate Universe) The crew of the starship USS Majestic must face the onset of a war with the Klingons. R&R welcome
1. Prologue: Narendra Three

**STAR TREK: WHERE NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE  
"The Tides of Time and War"  
by Michael D. Garcia**

Prologue

RMV _vas'Deletham_  
En route to the Narendra Star System.  
Stardate 23449.85  
Control Room

erei'Riov tr'Khnialmnae turned to look over his shoulder at the commanding officer with concern as the flotilla of warbirds entered the Narendra star system. Were they alone in the control room, he would speak his mind without fear of reprisal as the commanding officer was also a member of his own family; the Tal Shiar Theirrn standing over one of the auxiliary stations made such an act impossible. Instead, he returned his attention to his own console before him.

The Rihannsu Galae vessel _vas'Deletham_ was one of twelve warbirds dispatched by the Galae Command to dispense with the Klingon outpost at Narendra Three. All the executive officer knew of the mission was that the khre'Enriov of the Galae, along with the Khellian of the Tal Shiar, were keeping a close watch on the outcome of it. The presence of the Theirrn and her agents punctuated the attention given to the effort. It was pretty unusual to have so many aboard, given their modus operandi.

The erei'Arrain staning before the ship's helm and navigation control did not turn his head as he reported, "We have now entered the Narendra system, Riov."

The Riov replied, "Understood. Slow to sublight at full speed and alter course to the staging point." As he ordered the course and speed changes, he kept his eyes on the Tal Shiar Theirrn, as if she might speak up and contribute something.

She continued to monitor the ship's systems from her station and said nothing as the orders were carried out.

A small flashing alarm caught erei'Riov tr'Khnialmnae's attention and he turned his head to speak. "Riov, we have an incoming coded message from the _Kalabam'kheaus_," he reported. "It's from the khre'Riov." The khre'Riov was the Rihannsu Galae officer given command over the flotilla, and he had his own Tal Shiar officer aboard his ship to monitor the assault on the Klingon outpost.

The Theirrn rose from his seat and moved toward tr'Khnialmnae and peered over his shoulder at the message being transmitted. "Rendezvous coordinates have been confirmed, and fleet speed is warp seven," the Tal Shiar officer read aloud.

Every time the Theirrn spoke, the Riov shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Like other members of the Galae, he despised the presence of the intelligence agency aboard his ship, frightening the members of his crew into obedience with the threat of being taken away from everything they held dear and locked away for eternity. The Tal Shiar used fear to inspire loyalty. The Galae used honor and duty to inspire the same.

"Reduce speed to warp seven and maintain course to make the rendezvous," replied the Riov, now standing on the deck as the others.

Within minutes, the cloaked fleet formed up and began to assume attack positions over the planet. The outpost's orbital facility housed several B'rel-class birds of prey and a few support vessels. It was a strategic point from which to launch a major offensive into Rihannsu-held territory. Unlike the border with the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire and the Rihannsu Stelam Aevumih enjoyed no such region as a "neutral zone." This led to a great many skirmishes between the two powers amongst ships patrolling that border. The outpost's presence was perceived as the proverbial knife to the throat of the Rihannsu colonies along the border; the Klingons would use this planet and orbital platform from which to launch stronger assaults on Rihannsu citizens living nearby.

However, the outpost itself was relatively close to the Federation border. erei'Riov tr'Khnialmnae suspected this had not escaped the Tal Shiar's notice. He wondered how they would try and redirect the Klingon response toward the Federation rather than risk all-out war with the Rihannsu. The clandestine operation required a lot of unseen movement by the Tal Shiar, he mused.

All of the Galae warbirds remained cloaked in orbit nearby the outpost, lying in wait for the order to attack from the flagship. Once the signal was given, the warbirds decloaked simultaneously and carried out the attack order immediately.

Within moments, the orbital facility was in ruins, along with the majority of the B'rels docked there. Only a single B'rel was in orbit, surviving the attack. Instead of running from the fight, in true Klingon fashion it began to open fire upon one of the warbirds, but it was destroyed within a few moments. The fleet turned its attention to the planet, and the base that resided there.

It was a large military installation, as most of the Klingon outposts were. It appeared to be capable of supporting several starships and had space-based assault defenses. With the loss of the orbital facility, it was almost certain the base's shields were raised and they stood ready to defend themselves. The problem that the Galae had with fighting Klingons was the simple fact that in a hand-to-hand fight, it was useless to contend. Both Rihannsu and Klingons were of superior strength than the Terrans of the Federation, however, Klingons were bred for combat in a manner that the Rihannsu were lacking in. Rather than risk the lives of thousands upon thousands of Galae officers and enlisted, the only way the Tal Shiar could achieve victory was to use subterfuge and strategy.

The Tal Shiar officer entered in a few commands and without the permission of the Riov, blanked the main viewer with the symbol of the intelligence organization. "Please stand by for fifty seconds," she reported to everyone within the control room.

erei'Riov tr'Khnialmnae attempted to concealed his distaste for the Tal Shiar's tactics, but was only able to do so with a clenched jaw. More than one of the ship's officers seemed to have similar reactions, as they to a man, hide their own reactions as best they could from the Theirrn. tr'Khnialmnae knew that to even hint at any sort of impropriety toward the Tal Shiar would place his career and perhaps his life at great risk. Not even the power of his house and name would shield him from the retaliation of the intelligence agency.

Whatever the Tal Shiar accomplished did not quite use the full time she had allotted, for the control room stations returned to normal in under thirty seconds. It was then that the proximity alert sounded off.

"Riov," said tr'Khnialmnae, "there is a vessel approaching our position at high warp."

tr'Khnialmnae turned to look at the Theirrn as the report was made. She smiled in a subtle fashion, as though she expected the ship to arrive.

"Can you identify them?"

"Not yet, sir. The computer has yet to make an identification, but rates the size and power output at a heavy cruiser."

"Continue the assault, and await orders from the flagship."

"Riov, it's a Federation starship. Ambassador-class heavy cruiser," reported tr'Khnialmnae. "They are transmitting a message."

"On main viewer," replied the Riov.

The image of a Terran woman appeared on the screen. tr'Khnialmnae could see that her rank insignia was that of a "Captain," equal to their Riov. She wore her black hair shoulder-length and straight, with no bangs. With a determined expression upon her face, she spoke. "This is Captain Rachel Garrett of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. We are responding to the distress call from the Klingon outpost on Narendra Three. You are ordered to stand down your attack immediately and withdraw from the area. If you do not do so, we will engage you."

"I don't know whether to admire her for her bravery or pity her stupidity," remarked the Riov. "What is their arrival time?"

"Fifteen minutes, Riov."

"Riov," said the Tal Shiar officer, "alter your course to intercept the starship. We will be escorted by three ships from the fleet."

There was the briefest of hesitations before the Riov repeated the order to the crew in the control room. "Ready torpedoes and prepare to fire once the _Enterprise_ is within range," he ordered. Destroying the famous Federation starship, the Riov decided, would be a very welcome addition to his list of accolades.


	2. Chapter One: Condition Yellow

**STAR TREK: WHERE NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE  
"The Tides of Time and War"  
by Michael D. Garcia **

**Chapter One**

**NCC-31860 (PCU _Majestic_)  
Docked in Construction Bay Eleven, Beta Antares Shipyards.  
Stardate 23450.04  
Main Engineering**

The first time she saw Commander Nikolai Romanov, she thought he was another civilian technician sent over from the yardmaster's office. He wore a brown leather jacket over a cream-color shirt and black slacks with uniform boots, and seemed to look about the interior of the engineering compartment with a sense of bewilderment on his face. He carried a padd in his right hand, and a duffel bag slung over his left shoulder. Civilians did not often come down into the engineering level without their engineering suits on, but this one seemed intent on giving her a little grief. Under no circumstance would she let this person work in her area without wearing the bare minimum of protective gear.

"Pardon me," she said, after approaching him. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you can," he replied in a deep baritone with a barely noticeable Russian accent. "I'm looking for Veronica Yates." She assumed that he got the name from someone like the yardmaster, though he spoke with a polite, yet authoritative tone that implied he was not to be easily dismissed.

Like the others in the area, she wore the same suit, but hers held the rank insignia of a lieutenant in Starfleet on the arm, against a gold band to show her division as engineering. "That's me, sir," she said, surprising herself. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Nikolai Romanov," he said, with an outstretched hand toward her.

Yates' surprise written on her face, she quickly recovered and gave the incoming commanding officer a wide smile. Shaking his hand, she replied, "Welcome aboard, sir. It's a real pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry we couldn't offer you a proper welcome." She released his hand and gestured for him to follow her into an office.

Romanov chuckled. "No need to apologize, Lieutenant." He entered into the small office, and noticed that it was also being used for storage of clerical items. "According to my orders, I'm to relieve you of command after my arrival."

"Yes, sir," Yates replied. "Would you like to relieve me, now?"

He pointed toward his duffel bag. "I'd like to stow my gear in the captain's stateroom, first. Freshen up a little and put on my uniform. It was a rather long trip, and I don't think I'm in the proper frame of mind to assume command just yet."

"I understand, sir." Yates asked, "Where did you come out from?"

"Starbase 24."

Her eyes widened. Long trip, indeed. Starbase 24 was the sector command headquarters for the Khitomer sector on the Klingon Border. Though the sector was named for a planet beyond the border of the Empire, nearly all space-faring civilizations referred to it as such.

"May I show you to your stateroom, sir?" she offered in as helpful a tone as she could muster.

He raised a hand and shook his head. "No, that's not necessary. I didn't mean to interrupt your work down here," Romanov replied, showing her his palms. "I only wished to make you aware of my presence on board. I can find it myself."

"It wouldn't be any trouble, sir," Yates said, trying to reassure him.

Romanov smiled at her. "Well, I appreciate that. But I'll find it. No worries."

"Of course, sir."

He moved to leave, but stopped and turned back to her. "When you're finished down here, I would like to sit down and talk about your progress. Unless your task list is pretty long tonight?"

Yates shook her head, "No, sir. I can do that. No problem."

"Good," he replied. "If you would then make sure I have the proper computer access, so I can get into my room, I would appreciate it. And I'll see you tonight." He left the office.

Before he moved out of earshot, she assured him he would have computer access as soon as possible.

* * *

Moving through the decks of the ship, the captain's stateroom was only three decks up and as far forward as one could go within the saucer section. Romanov looked around as he walked the corridors, noticing that many of the access panel covers were removed for easy access. Though he had seen a ship in such a state before, he had grown accustomed to seeing a ship while it was on active duty, not in the process of being constructed.

Following six years in command of the Oberth-class patrol frigate USS _Richey_, then Lieutenant Commander Nikolai Romanov was relieved of his command and reassigned as a temporary officer within the pool at Starbase 24. Rear Admiral Wilson Babar, the sector commander, placed Nikolai on one weeks' administrative leave just after promoting him to the rank of Commander. Romanov made use of the starbase's recreational facilities, and even had time for a few romantic liaisons before the week ended.

Admiral Babar and his senior aide, the Vulcan Captain Sutak, made it clear his career would return to the fast track. He had been given orders to proceed to the Antares Shipyards and assume command of the pre-commisioned unit (PCU) _Majestic_, currently finishing construction in Bay Eleven. The admiral and the captain both indicated they wished to reward him for serving with the border patrol so well. Still, the tone of the admiral gave Nikolai reason to believe there was more to this promotion.

The Klingons were getting restless, the rumors he heard on Starbase 24 confirmed by his own patrolling experience. Guardian Six, the codename for the commander-in-chief of the Border Patrol, had placed a majority of the outposts on the border on elevated alert, but that occurred nearly once or twice a month without any visible cause. Coupled with the latest scuttlebutt, the most recent order to increase battle readiness only served to fuel such conversations.

Most recently, there were a few incidents along the border near Starbase 24, and Guardian Six had placed the entire sector at yellow alert. While in command of the _Richey_, Nikolai had to divert his ship toward the border to assist when others reported B'rel-class ships straying outside Imperial territory. During his time on patrol, he and his crew from time to time made contact with Klingon ships, but they had been lucky to avoid conflict nearly every time. Of course, he had exchanged fire on two occasions, but they were only warning shots.

Arriving at the door to the captain's stateroom, he accessed the panel and smiled as the door recognized his identity. "She works fast," he commented to himself.

Stepping inside, he found the control panel to activate the interior illumination, and immediately after that almost dropped his duffel on the deck in surprise as he took a look at his new home. The size of the stateroom's living area was larger than his whole cabin back on the _Richey_. Curved viewports angled from the forward side to the top of the deck, and provided his living room and desk with an expanded view of the space forward of the ship. There was a desk and computer access terminal, along with a chair still wrapped in plastic behind it. Couches, tables and chairs appeared on the other side of the room, all still wrapped and waiting to be used by the very first occupant of the stateroom.

He pulled the plastic from the chair and sat down on it, activating the computer terminal. After a brief identity check, he had full access to the ship's computer. Several delayed visual messages and a few text messages were waiting for him, including one from his former executive officer, now captain of the _Richey_.

That message appeared to be filled with information about the ship, as though he were still in command. Selecting her executive officer appeared to be a perplexing decision, given the number of qualified officers. He agreed with her final decision and praised her on it, stating he would have done the same. However, the latter part of the message only served to trouble him.

The _Richey_ had been ordered to assist the starship USS _Fearless_ in investigating the loss of contact with the _Enterprise_. He had met Captain Rachel Garrett and some of the members of her senior staff at starbase functions and briefings in the past, and she carried a sterling reputation within Starfleet. Word was she was to be selected for rear admiral within a year. His memories of her were those of a woman of principle. He admired her intelligence and poise, and the fact that she acted like a natural leader. The legacy of the name _Enterprise_ was in good hands with Captain Garrett. The possibility of her death struck him a little harder than he thought it would.

According to the missive, his former XO appeared worried about Klingon reaction to the disappearance of the Federation starship that rushed off to respond to a distress call from a Klingon outpost. The current information led her to believe that the Klingons might be talking about the cowardice of the Federation in leaving the Klingon outpost undefended.

He could see the reason in her speculation, but he reserved judgment.

After finishing her message, he moved on to watch and listen to various mission reports and briefings forwarded to him by Captain Sutak. They all continued to point in the direction of a major conflict on the horizon with the Klingons.

Trying to keep himself from getting too depressed about the overall situation, he decided to read through his personal messages.

* * *

Lieutenant Agatha Jacobs stood at attention within the office of her commanding officer. She had been stationed as the operations officer aboard the Excelsior-class USS _Lexington_ for nearly four years, and loved her job. She was unique among the senior officers. Despite her position, she was still popular with the rank and file. It was not uncommon to see her in a friendly exchange with a petty officer or laughing with the ship's executive officer. 

On that morning, laughter and joviality had no place within the vicinity of the captain and ship's business. Standing to the right side of the captain, and looking over his shoulder at the computer screen obscured from Agatha's own view, was the ship's executive officer. As she stood before them, they appeared to be preoccupied with the screen and less than interested in her presence.

"One moment, Mister Jacobs, and we'll be right with you," said the captain, still looking at the screen and pointing something out to the exec. After the exec nodded his understanding, the captain smiled and looked up and at Agatha. "We wanted to let you know that we've found your work to be exemplary, Lieutenant."

"First rate, Aggie," added the executive officer, Lieutenant Commander Franklin Reynolds. He had been aboard the _Lexington_ as long as she had. In that time, they came to respect one another for their ability and skill, and had become good friends.

The compliments were not lost on her, and trying not to blush, she managed to nod and smile at the two senior officers. "I appreciate that, sirs. Thank you very much."

"However, and this is the truly difficult part," said the captain, "but it's time for you to move onwards and upwards." He reached into the desk and pulled from it a white box. "Since Franklin is unable to part with his at this time, I decided it would be appropriate to give you my old rank insignia. Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander Jacobs."

"Congratulations, Aggie," said Reynolds with a large smile on his face. "Your name was third on the selection list."

"Thank you, again, sirs. Captain, I don't know quite what to say," replied Aggie, as the captain opened the box.

The captain stood from his chair and softly spoke, "Commander, if you wouldn't mind holding this for me?" He removed the pins from the box, and handed it to his executive officer.

Reynolds nodded to the captain. "Of course, sir."

Removing the old lieutenant's insignia from the gold officer's band over her right shoulder, the captain said, "By order of Starfleet, you are hereby promoted to the rank of lieutenant commander, effective immediately."

Once the impromptu ceremony was complete, the captain stepped back and took a look at her. "We're very proud of you, Lieutenant Commander." He smiled and added, "And we know you'll continue to do us proud at your next assignment."

This was unusual. She had not put in a transfer request or knew about any sort of assignment change. "Sir?" she said in a questioning tone.

Commander Reynolds tried to explain. "Your last fitness report to Starfleet Command had a couple of endorsements, and since you were selected for promotion and appeared to be the next best thing, they decided to put your talents to use elsewhere."

"But, I would prefer to remain here, sir," protested Jacobs.

The captain held his smile. "I appreciate your loyalty, but there's no way we could let you put your career on hold. Besides, the needs of the service and all that."

"Aye, sir," was all she could say in reply. "Which ship will be I reporting to?"

"New construction. Hasn't even been commissioned, yet," replied Reynolds. "PCU _Majestic_, Commander Nikolai Romanov, commanding."

"Light cruiser?" she asked. It was the only way a commander would be placed in permanent command of a ship by Starfleet. Vessels of lesser size and armament were often given to those of lower rank, as ranked captains would often be given command of the larger vessels.

Reynolds gave her a nod. "It's a Miranda-III."

Jacobs considered this. As a lieutenant commander, there was a high degree of chance that she would be appointed as the executive officer, if there were no other officers of the same rank. She thought about that, wondering if Starfleet assigned two officers at the rank of lieutenant commander to the same ship. "Those are pretty new ships, I've heard," she said.

"Only the best for our Mister Jacobs," said the captain with a smirk. "I know Nik Romanov. He's a good man, and an excellent captain. Got done with two tours operating on the Klingon border."

That meant he was a Border Patrol officer, and likely she would be serving on a ship that would be going to the Border Patrol. "Sir, I'm not really interested in the Border Patrol."

"I think it would be good for your career, to have a few years on the border on your resume," replied the captain.

She knew this, but it still did not sit well with her. The very reason she joined Starfleet was for exploration, as did a bulk of the officers now serving. Being assigned to the Border Patrol often came with a stigma attached, despite the accelerated combat experience one gained. Explorer units tended to hold Border Patrollers in light disdain for their tendancy to shoot first and ask questions later. Still, nothing had changed in the last few moments. She would be reporting for duty aboard the _Majestic_, whether she liked it or not. "Understood, sir."

In a tone suggesting that the thought surfaced just then, the captain continued. "One more thing, Lieutenant Commander Jacobs," he said, stressing the use of her new rank.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"You are also immediately detached from this command and are ordered to take a week's administrative leave prior to arriving at the Antares Shipyards," the captain said.

Being immediately detached impressed upon her the urgency of her orders. It meant that instead of being allowed to remain on board, she would use up the entire week getting to her new assignment. "Aye, sir," replied Jacobs, with a short nod.

Reynolds handed the empty box back to the captain, then handed the old lieutenants' rank pins back to Jacobs. "Hang onto these, Aggie."

She nodded her thanks.

"The orders indicate for you to ship out immediately, otherwise, we would have some sort of sending off party. So, we won't keep you any longer, Commander," said the captain, extending his hand. "Godspeed, Aggie. We're going to miss you around here."

Lieutenant Commander Jacobs accepted the hand of her now-former commanding officer. "Thank you, Captain. I'm going to miss everyone."

Once the business and formalities were dispensed with, the captain turned to Reynolds, "XO, walk her out, will you?"

Reynolds nodded. "Aye, sir."

Out in the corridor on deck two, the pair of lieutenant commanders headed for the turbolift.

"Excited?" asked Frank Reynolds, as they walked.

Aggie sighed and placed her former rank insignia inside her uniform's jacket. "Nervous."

Frank smiled and nodded. "Oh, I've been there, before."

"How did you deal with it?" she asked. "I mean, how did you get through your first posting as an exec?"

"I'll let you know when I'm done with it," he replied.

"I meant, how did you get through your first week?"

"Well, there's preparation." They reached the lift doors, and Frank reached out with a finger to call it to their deck.

"Okay," she nodded her understanding.

"Hard work," continued Frank, in a tone suggesting he was thinking about it.

"That goes without saying."

"Establish a good line of communication with your new skipper. Gotta have that."

"Absolutely," agreed Aggie. "Anything else?"

"Vomiting," said Frank, after a long while. "You're not going to be able to get through the first week without vomit."

Aggie gave him a disgusted look, and swatted his right arm.

On the heels of Frank's words, the lift doors parted. Inside the lift stood a lone crewman, and his eyes lifted from the deck to the pair of officers waiting for the lift. He stared at them in askance.

"Uh, you know what?" said Aggie as she blushed. "We're going to get the next one, Crewman."

When the doors closed, she swatted him again and exclaimed, "Frank!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "You asked, I answered."

* * *

"Jacobs, Agatha Abigail. Lieutenant Commander," said the computer in its feminine tones. "Promoted Stardate 23450.1, assigned to starship USS _Lexington_ as operations officer." The screen within the captain's stateroom showed the picture of a woman with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a fair complexion. "Recipient of two letters of commendation from present command. Recipient of the Defense Superior Service Medal." 

Romanov listened as he put on his uniform jacket. When the computer finished reading the record, he asked, "Computer, has Commander Jacobs been dispatched from the _Lexington_?" He began to fasten the jacket's belt.

"Working," replied the computer. "Initiating uplink with Antares communications array. Requested function will take approximately twenty minutes."

"Oh, forget that. Computer, cancel my request." He rolled his eyes as his hands moved up and over his jacket's front to fasten the buttons into place. "What time is it?"

"Eighteen fifty-four hundred hours."

It was nearly three hours since his arrival and conversation with Lieutenant Yates in main engineering. Since then, he had managed to make the stateroom look a little less new and make personal requests for his stateroom amenities.

"Computer, call up the record of Lieutenant Veronica Yates, present assignment PCU _Majestic_." He specified to discount any other officer of similar rank and name serving elsewhere in Starfleet.

"Working."

He finished snapping the buttons into place and latched the white sash over his right shoulder into place.

The computer finished looking up the record. "Yates, Veronica Elizabeth. Lieutenant. Promoted Stardate 23391, present assignment PCU _Majestic_ as engineer-in-command. Recipient of Meritorious Service Medal." The screen within the stateroom flashed as the computer spoke, to print the text of the record on the screen.

He looked at his reflection within the mirror provided, and was satisfied with it. The maroon uniform looked even better than it had before he wore it last. Upon the command white shoulder band resided the brand new insignia of a full Commander within Starfleet, and he could not help but admire the officer staring back at him in the moment he had before the door chimed.

"Computer, deactivate screen," said Romanov quickly. Once the screen powered down, he called out, "Enter."

Dressed in the uniform of the day, Lieutenant Veronica Yates did as she was requested. "Good evening, Commander."

"Good evening, Lieutenant," replied Commander Romanov. "Thank you for coming. Would you care to sit down? Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"Thank you, sir," she accepted. "I'll take a cold glass of water." As she stepped through the living area and sat down on one of the couches, she commented, "You know, the last time I was in here, we were installing optic cable."

Romanov placed the order with the replicator for a water and a coffee. When they materialized, he carried them over to the table in between the couches and chairs. He smiled at her as he sat himself in a nearby chair. "I'll bet it only looks slightly better right now."

She reached forward to take the water into her hands as she spoke, "Furniture makes all the difference, sir. In my cabin, the only thing I use regularly is the bed, and the table." Taking a sip, she continued to look around. "I see you brought some of your own things, already. I haven't had any opportunity to decorate."

"What little I could bring with me," he said, flavoring his coffee. "I'm afraid that moving from that closet of a cabin on my old ship to this luxury suite here has left me wanting. I've already placed an order with the yardmaster for some general amenities."

"I'll see to it that your requests are sent up here as soon as they arrive, sir."

"I appreciate that, Lieutenant, but don't go to any trouble on my account."

"No trouble at all, sir," she assured him.

"I imagine that until the rest of our officers arrive, you and I will have to facilitate a great many tasks in order to get the ship ready for her shakedown cruise," said Romanov. "I took a look at the progress timetable, and that appears to be in less than two weeks. Are you confident in the progress made so far to make that deadline?"

"With time to spare, sir. We could shove off right now, if we had to, and I could put the finishing touches with some of the yardbirds while underway," boasted Yates.

Romanov smiled at her. "I admire your optimism, Lieutenant."

Yates did not smile in return and in a serious tone, she replied, "I like to be prepared, Commander."

He took a sip of his coffee before continuing the conversation. "Prepared to depart early?"

"Given current events, I had anticipated Starfleet pressing the ship into service ahead of schedule."

"I see," is all he said in response to that. "Well, as I said, without a majority of the officers present, that would be very unlikely. To that end, I've already made my senior officer selections, and I wanted to let you know that I would like to retain you as chief engineering officer when the ship is placed on active duty."

Yates finished her water. "That would be great, sir. Before I accept, I do have one request. If you don't mind, that is, sir."

Romanov asked, "What is your request, Lieutenant?"

She smiled at her new commanding officer and asked, "Would you be so kind as to assume command, first?"

He grinned and opened his mouth to speak, when the ship's internal communications system sounded off to indicate an incoming communication. Raising a hand to excuse himself from the conversation, he walked to his desk and opened the channel. "Romanov, here."

"This is Petty Officer Hilare on the bridge. I'm sorry for interrupting, sir, but I was looking for Lieutenant Yates," said the male voice at the other end.

Romanov gestured for the lieutenant to speak up, and she did so. "This is Yates. Go ahead."

"Lieutenant, incoming message from Starfleet Command placing all vessels at a fleetwide yellow alert," reported the ensign. "I've been ordered to make certain the message is delivered to the ship's commanding officer, but..."

She looked at Romanov as she replied to the petty officer. "That's me, for the moment. Deliver the message, please."

"Aye, sir. Transmitting, now."

The viewscreen within the stateroom activated, and the insignia of Starfleet Command appeared. Moments later, the commanding admiral of Starfleet took its place. She spoke, "To all Starfleet vessels and installations; by order of the Federation Council and signed into effect by the President, I am ordering Starfleet to condition yellow status in preparation for war with the Klingon Empire."


	3. Chapter Two: Condition Red

**STAR TREK: WHERE NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE  
"The Tides of Time and War"  
by Michael D. Garcia**

**Chapter Two**

**NCC-14427/03 (Shuttle _Chaucer_)  
En route to the Beta Antares Shipyards Construction Yard Eleven.  
Stardate 23459.1  
Passenger Compartment**

Lieutenant Commander Aggie Jacobs could see the massive construction yard loom in the forward viewport of the shuttlecraft, bringing the end of a long journey from the starship _Lexington_. Though her initial desire was for a direct route, the shuttle was routed through several other ports to assist in delivering other personnel to nearby destinations. As Starfleet was preparing itself for major conflict, the demand for personnel transport increased dramatically, and _Chaucer_ was one of the many courier craft available.

The extended journey allowed her to meet several officers and enlisted members on their way to their new posts and positions. Included amongst them were fellow _Majestics_ such as Lieutenants Marie Leone and Jared Bond.

Jared Bond, a junior grade lieutenant fresh from the Academy's Advanced College, demonstrated his sense of humor by keeping the two female officers entertained with glib comments and witty banter. It helped to keep their minds off of the war, though it seemed that the impending conflict with the Klingons was the topic of major discussion within the compartment over the course of the trip out.

Unlike Bond, Marie Leone conducted herself initially as a very straight-laced but pleasant officer recently reassigned from the Excelsior-class starship _Okinawa_. Like Jacobs, she served as the operations officer and appreciated the mid-level seniority the position afforded her. Though it was not a sure thing, Jacobs felt she would make an excellent third-in-command, given her background and the five days spent getting to know her. Leone exhibited a remarkable capacity for insight as well as information at her disposal. Jacobs had to wonder at times whether the lieutenant had some Vulcan blood running in her veins.

At that point, there was little doubt in anyone's mind that the Federation and the Klingons were hostile. In the days following the order to increase battle readiness, one of the border outposts, Epsilon Eleven, reported being under siege by Klingon forces. A task force, led by the starship USS _Horatio_, departed from Starbase 24 to reinforce the outpost's defenses. It pulled a significant portion of active duty ships from their interior patrols to lend a hand, but after twelve hours of fighting, the last Klingon ship was destroyed and the news spread throughout the quadrant quickly. The only thing left to do was to formally declare war, though that had not yet occurred.

The Starfleet recruiting machine shifted into high gear by appealing to the patriotism of its citizens. Record numbers of men and women lined up to enlist or apply to the various officer training facilities located throughout the Federation member worlds and colonies. News of the attack and the preparations were made known to her while the shuttle darted from port to port, picking up and dropping off people.

"Commander Jacobs," called the pilot from the shuttle's cockpit, "we've been given clearance for final approach and landing aboard the _Majestic_."

Aggie nodded. "Thank you." She returned her attention to the view ahead of her, and could see the _Majestic_ "gone cold." None of the exterior lights were on, and it looked as though only a handful of the ports were lit from inside the ship. Without those small signs of life, the ship looked as though it were lifeless. Regardless of the circumstances, it always chilled Aggie to see a ship in such a state.

Lieutenant (jg) Bond smiled at the report from the cockpit. "We're finally here." He shifted his seat to the right, in order to look outside the starboard viewport and look at the other ships housed in construction yards. "I heard Starfleet's rushing these ships into service. Think ours will be, too?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," replied Aggie.

"How close do you think we are to launching?" asked Bond.

Aggie shrugged as she continued to watch as the shuttle banked and turned to enter the rear-facing shuttlebay on the port side of the ship. "Looks like there's still work to be done on her."

The shuttle passed through the shuttle bay doors, and landed softly against the deck. As Aggie and the others departed the craft, they could see that other shuttles were delivering more officers and crew to the ship.

Aggie did not recognize any of the officers coming off of the ships, but she did recognize the officer standing on the deck.

"Alex!" said Aggie as she smiled and approached the younger officer. "Did you get assigned here, too?"

Lieutenant (jg) Alexander Hayes-Winston inclined his head slightly before replying. "It's good to see you, too, Aggie. I see you've been promoted, too." He stretched out his hand toward her. "Congratulations, _Commander_ Jacobs."

She waved his hand away with her own before reaching forward and embracing him. "I'm so happy you're here."

Bond cleared his throat, to remind her of their presence.

"I believe this fellow wants to be introduced," said Hayes-Winston, as Aggie stepped back and remembered where she was. "My name is Lieutenant Alexander Hayes-Winston. And you are?"

"Lieutenant Jared Bond, and this is Lieutenant Marie Leone," replied Aggie. "Please forgive my rudeness," she began to apologize, but thought better of it. In a jovial tone, she said, "Hey, you know what? I'm a lieutenant commander, and you're a bunch of lieutenants. I'll be rude all I want."

"That's the spirit," said Bond with a smile.

Leone offered her hand to Hayes-Winston. "Lieutenant," she said with a nod.

"Lieutenant," said Hayes-Winston as he shook her hand.

"Lieutenant," said Bond, offering his hand.

Alex accepted the handshake, and replied with a nod, "Lieutenant."

Amused by the trio of lieutenants introducing themselves by rank, Aggie noted, "Well, what we need are a couple of ensigns to break up the monotony."

Bond and Hayes-Winston chuckled, while Leone offered only a small grin.

She cleared her throat as the moment grew awkward. "I'd best report in. Alex, we need to catch up over some tea."

"Oh, absolutely," agreed Hayes-Winston. "I'm at your disposal. Might I offer to take your things for you, Aggie?"

"Thank you, Alex," she said as she smiled at him. "You're a life-saver."

"No thanks, required. I'll be looking forward to having that tea."

"Good. I'll see you three later," said Aggie as she walked into the corridor and headed for the nearest turbolift.

She felt a lot better about her assignment to the _Majestic_ after seeing Alex aboard. Though he held the rank of a junior grade lieutenant, Alexander Hayes-Winston and Aggie Jacobs had both served aboard the Miranda-class USS _Tian An Men_ over five years ago. He had arrived as an Ensign, and she served as a lieutenant assigned to the operations division. As a collateral duty, she functioned as Alex's sponsor aboard the ship; acting as the orientation officer and ensuring that he familiarized himself with the ship's organization. But more than that, they formed a friendship that had possibilities.

Alex Hayes-Winston admitted he fancied Aggie after six months of shared meals and deep conversations. She agreed to see him socially and they had been out on a few dates, but when she received a reassignment to the _Lexington_ after a promotion, they realized that trying to maintain a relationship within Starfleet would require patience and understanding that neither was willing to give. So long as they remained aboard the same ship, it was fine, but with light-years between them, it was obvious that absence did not make the heart grow fonder.

During the first three years aboard the _Lexington_, they maintained sparse correspondence, though it tapered off in the final year of her tour of duty before her arrival that day. She was genuinely excited to see him, and he appeared to return that excited, though reserved excitement. Aggie felt the anticipation of developing a social relationship with Alex once again, however, the impending assignment of executive officer may prevent that from happening. Though the promotion to executive officer would do her career wonders, there was a small part of her that hoped there was another lieutenant commander assigned to the _Majestic_, so she could return to operations.

She stepped out of the turbolift and onto deck three, navigating the corridors until she stood before the entrance to the captain's stateroom. Aggie leaned forward to announce her presence by pressing the door chime.

"Enter," came the response from within.

The doors parted, and she stepped in. Seated within a chair, was a Starfleet Commander with a mug in his right hand.

He rose from the chair, and beckoned her to step forward.

She did so, and once she felt she was an appropriate distance from him, snapped to attention and announced, "Lieutenant Commander Agatha Jacobs, reporting for duty, sir."

Romanov smiled at her. "My name is Nikolai Romanov. At ease, Commander."

Aggie relaxed her stance as he ordered.

"Please have a seat," offered Romanov. "Can I offer you something to drink?" He gestured with the mug of coffee in his hand. "Some coffee, perhaps?"

"No, sir," she replied. "Thank you, Captain." Aggie sat down in the chair opposite of the one that the captain stood from. Though he was a commander by rank, all officers in command of a vessel were referred to as 'captain.'

"Did you have a nice flight?" Captain Romanov asked in a pleasant tone.

"Oh, yes, sir. A little long, but Starfleet had other personnel to transport, so my hopes for a non-stop flight were dashed when they added fifteen stops."

Romanov winced. "You should have left before the war started, like I did. I only endured through three days from Starbase 24."

She laughed, "Yes, sir."

"Have you served aboard a Miranda-III?" he asked.

"No, sir. But I have served aboard a Miranda-class cruiser before," she answered.

Romanov recalled the information from her service record. "That's right. The USS _Tian An Men_?"

Aggie nodded in response. "She was my first posting from the Academy, yes, sir."

He decided to continue with the small talk. "Your former commanding officer on the _Lexington_ speaks very highly of you," noted Romanov. "As does his executive officer. Frank Reynolds and I attended the Academy together. He's a good man, and a fine officer."

"Frank is a very good friend and an excellent mentor, Captain," she said.

He nodded, while taking a sip from his mug. "Well, I'm sure you've probably guessed that as a lieutenant commander, you're the second most senior officer aboard ship. You are my first choice as executive officer, and as such, I would appreciate you tending to your duties, effective immediately."

Aggie nodded. "Aye, sir." She remembered Frank Reynolds' advice on the _Lexington_. "Captain, before I do that, I'd like to ask a few questions about your expectations of me."

"Of course."

She stammered, "Uh, well, sir, may I know what your expectations of me are?"

Romanov smiled at the discomfited commander for a moment before assuming a serious tone. "Other than the basic responsibilities of your position, I expect you to feel free to communicate with me openly. I keep an open door to you, and I want you to never be afraid to use it."

"Understood, sir."

"However, there may be times when a decision is made and discussion would cause confusion to those under our command. I expect you to determine when it is appropriate to speak up and when it is not. If you have any difficulties in that area, I will not hesitate to correct you."

"Aye, sir."

"I think that's all."

Aggie nodded her understanding. "Yes, Captain."

"One more thing," Romanov raised a finger as he spoke. "Behind closed doors, you can call me Nikolai or Nik. We can respect each other without having to hide behind ranks, here, out of the view of the crew. But out there…" He trailed off, leaving the rest unspoken.

She nodded once more. "Yes, sir. I understand what you mean, and I appreciate your candor."

"I would never expect you to function as my XO without candor, Commander. And call me Nik."

Aggie smiled at Nik, and rather than be uncomfortable, she decided to put the open door policy to the test. "Well, with all due respect, sir, it'll be awhile before I'm comfortable in addressing you by your first name."

Romanov showed his teeth as he smiled at her statement. "All right. I can understand that."

"But," she said, "please feel free to call me Agatha or Aggie."

"Aggie, it is, then," he said, standing from his seat. With an outstretched hand, he said, "Welcome aboard the _Majestic_, Aggie."

"Thank you, sir."

"I've taken the liberty of having the service records of our wardroom made available to you. I'd like for you to see to the appointment of the rest of the senior staff positions. I've already appointed Lieutenant Veronica Yates as chief engineer," said Romanov, after returning to his seat and finishing off his coffee.

Aggie settled back into her own seat as the captain continued to speak to her.

* * *

"The wardroom sure got big in a hurry," commented Lieutenant Veronica Yates to herself. She took a few moments to nod and smile to the officers that had already made her acquaintance. Maneuvering between small groups of officers holding various conversations, she was amazed at how quickly the ship's population increased.

Although there were still some officers and crew in transit to the ship, the more senior officers arrived within the last forty-eight hours by various courier craft. The wardroom size grew every twelve hours by three or four new officers. The complete crew compliment of the Miranda-class cruiser was two hundred thirty-six people. Of that number, twenty-two were officers.

Looking around the wardroom, she noticed that a majority of the officers were human. There was a Vulcan woman seated at one of the tables, waiting patiently. As Yates looked at her, the Vulcan met her gaze and simple inclined her head as a form of greeting. Yates smiled and nodded in kind before she continued to seek out more familiar faces within the wardroom.

Continuing to place names and faces, Veronica's gaze landed upon the face of Lieutenant Marie Leone. "Now there is a face I recognize," she said, loud enough for Leone to hear.

Leone sat against the far bulkhead, next to an ensign from the same division. Like Veronica, Marie wore a gold uniform turtleneck as engineering and operations shared the same divisional color. Upon hearing the familiar voice, she looked up from her glass of iced tea and offered a wave to her friend.

Walking over to Marie, Veronica placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Looks like we're stuck together again."

Marie returned the smile with one of her own. "I think I'm being punished for something I did in a previous life. It's not too late to transfer, is it?"

Yates laughed. "Oh, much too late. You're doomed." She looked to the ensign seated next to Leone and made a gesture with her hand, signaling she wanted to sit there. The ensign immediately offered his seat and sought another. She sat down, and looked back at Leone. "How're you doing?"

"I'm tired," replied Marie. "You?"

"I got to work on a pre-commissioned ship and I'm your new chief engineer," beamed Ronnie Yates. "I'm doing great."

"Good to hear." Marie leaned in toward Ronnie and asked in a quiet tone, "Anything you can tell me about our new captain?"

"Lots," said Ronnie with a short nod. She folded her arms across her chest and kept her eyes on the wardroom door. "Anything you can tell me about our new exec?"

"I spent five days in a shuttle with her," admitted Marie. "She's pretty personable. I like her."

"You like her? Does that mean you'll make second officer, then?" asked Ronnie with a smirk.

Before Marie could answer, Lieutenant Commander Jacobs entered the wardroom. Her entrance brought the chatter in the wardroom to a sudden halt as some of the other officers pointed her out to those who had never seen her before.

"She's kind of short," whispered Ronnie, looking at the lieutenant commander.

Marie shushed her.

"Attention on deck," said Jacobs, coming to the position of attention.

The officers within the wardroom rose to their feet in response to the order.

"Please," said Captain Romanov as he entered, "remain seated. Thank you." When he was satisfied that everyone was comfortable, he gestured to Jacobs. "My name is Commander Nikolai Romanov." He smiled at the collection of officers. "Welcome aboard the _Majestic_."

"He's gorgeous," whispered Marie, as they applauded the sentiment. She kept her eyes on their handsome commanding officer, thinking about the possibilities.

Ronnie shushed her.

Romanov continued to speak as he found the nearest table and sat down on its edge while bringing his left foot to sit upon the seat of an empty chair. "Over the next six months, we will be working hard every day to run this ship through her paces. I'm certain you all know by now that Starfleet requires her services in this war with the Klingon Empire."

The wardroom shifted uneasily with news of the war, Ronnie noticed.

"So, we have a lot of work to do," said Romanov as he clapped his hand together. "To that end, I would like to introduce your new executive officer, Lieutenant Commander Agatha Jacobs. She has a few announcements to make about department chiefs."

"Thank you, Captain," replied Jacobs. "Effective immediately, the following personnel are appointed to the senior staff." She looked around to find the officers she recognized before speaking. Finding Leone and Yates seated next to each other, it made the announcement easier. Pointing toward them, she announced, "Lieutenant Marie Leone, chief of operations and third-in-command. Lieutenant Veronica Yates, chief engineering officer."

Sitting next to one another, they both rose partway out of their seats to acknowledge the announcement. Yates raised her hand in a short wave.

"Lieutenant, junior grade, Jared Bond, chief of security. Lieutenant, junior grade, Alexander Hayes-Winston, chief science officer." Jacobs continued her announcements.

Leone pointed out both officers to Ronnie.

Ronnie looked at Hayes-Winston for a long while, before returning her attention to Commander Jacobs.

"Finally," said Jacobs, "our chief communications officer is Lieutenant, junior grade, T'Liyssa." She pointed toward the Vulcan officer that Ronnie had nodded to earlier. "We will be appointing the other positions as soon as those officers arrive aboard the ship. I expect everyone to report to their new department chiefs within an hour. The senior staff will assemble in the captain's stateroom on deck three in two hours from now. That's all from me."

Romanov grinned. "Very well, XO." He closed the meeting with a simple, "Thank you, everyone." The captain stood from the table and departed the wardroom.

Jacobs remained behind and called out, just as the officers began to talk to one another as before. "Lieutenants Leone and Yates, can I have a moment of your time, please?" She walked outside the wardroom and into the privacy of the corridor.

Following her out after a few moments of navigating the chaos of conversation and groups, Marie and Ronnie appeared in the corridor.

"Have you two met?" asked Marie, looking between them.

"Not yet." Aggie Jacobs held out her hand to Yates. "First of all, I wanted to thank you, Lieutenant Yates."

Yates accepted the hand. "What for, sir?"

"The captain told me you were pulling double duty before my arrival. You did an outstanding job of keeping the books current for me," replied Aggie. "It made things a lot easier on me. Thanks for that."

Ronnie exchanged a look of surprise with Marie before returning her attention to Aggie. "It was nothing, sir," she said while shaking the exec's hand. "When you sleep less, there's more free time in your day."

Aggie smirked. "Spoken like a true workaholic." She addressed the pair of officers. "The real reason for this little impromptu meeting is to give you a heads' up. Starfleet wants us shaking down in less than two weeks. Apparently, they got a hold of a progress report and saw we were ahead of schedule."

"That would be my report, sir," admitted Ronnie. "But we're ready. In fact, we could launch now."

Bringing a finger to her lips while looking up and down the corridor, Aggie gestured to keep quiet. "You want Starfleet to hear you?"

Marie laughed. "Oh, I'm going to love working here."

"All joking aside," said Aggie, "we're looking at a schedule of no more than eleven days until we take her out for walk around the block. When you come up to the captain's quarters, I'd like for the both of you to come up with an updated timetable. Don't cut any corners, just try and tighten up what you can. I'm not interested in sacrificing quality for speed."

"What if we need more time?" asked Marie.

"Then, we'll have to update our projections, I guess," replied Aggie.

Ronnie noted, "Well, I'm pretty sure we won't have to do that, but if you'll allow us, we can get right to work on that for you, Commander."

"I appreciate it a great deal," said Aggie, about to walk away. Stopping, she smiled. "Listen, we're going to be working together pretty closely here."

Marie nodded. "You can call me Marie."

"I'm Ronnie," offered Yates.

Aggie smiled. "Aggie Jacobs. Good to meet you."

Once the executive officer moved out of earshot, Ronnie turned to Marie and smiled. "Yeah, I give her a week before she starts crying. Let's go meet our people."

Marie followed Ronnie back into the wardroom. "You still haven't told me about the captain."

Ronnie snorted. "I wouldn't want to ruin your sexual fantasies or anything."

Several male officers turned their heads at Ronnie's words, causing Marie to blush. She composed herself and barked at them, "Mind your business!"


	4. Interlude One: Combat Date 43625

**STAR TREK: WHERE NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE  
"The Tides of Time and War"  
by Michael D. Garcia**

**Interlude One**

**NCC-1701-C (USS _Enterprise_)  
Narendra System  
Combat Date 43625.2  
Main Bridge**

With only the faint crimson glow from the bridge's emergency lighting system providing illumination, the smoke generated by a small fire was difficult to see, but he could smell it as it wafted through the air. Coughing to try and expel the smoke from his lungs, he brought his left fist up to mouth out of reflex, and in doing so realized that his face was wet from tears and sweat. The glow from the lights did not reach far enough for him to see, His right shoulder made him wince with pain as he tried to pull himself up from the deck and stand up. With deep heaving breaths, he finally placed his left foot flat against the deck near the bridge's damage control station, and drew himself up against the bulkhead, leaning on it for support.

Trying to get his bearings, he lifted his left arm to feel his way around the bridge. When he touched the turbolift doors, he realized then that he had thrown clear across the bridge from the operations console near the viewscreen. The doors did not open in response to his presence, and in his mind, he counted off another system that had been severely damaged. Stumbling from the bulkhead toward the center of the bridge, he made it to the railing around the command area, using it to support his weight as he leaned over to see if anyone stirred.

"Is anyone there?" he managed to croak out, but his voice was rewarded by a fit of coughing. The ship's emergency systems were offline and the fire continued to burn unabated. He could make out the outline of the captain in the center seat. He wanted to press his search for other survivors, but the pain in his shoulder cried out every time he moved. Tears continued to run down his cheeks as he fought through the pain, moving just behind the captain's chair to see if she could be awakened from her sleep.

With his voice barely above a whisper, he called to her. "Captain Garrett?" He peered at her, shaking the chair in an attempt to bring her around. "Captain Garrett, can you hear me, sir?" he asked her, but it was no use. Spreading his feet to widen his stance, he stood upright and reached up to her neck. It was wet and warm, but he could feel a very faint pulse beneath his fingers.

He sighed a sigh of relief, but realized that she needed medical attention. Staggering for the operations console, he reached out with his hand ahead of him and felt nothing but collapsed bulkhead. The console was crushed beneath it, chair and all. He nearly lost his footing as he moved toward the helm, slipping upon the drenched carpet beneath him. Pin wheeling his good arm outward to steady himself, he felt for the bulkhead and failed, falling to his knees. His head dove forward and he stopped, pulling himself inches away from the lifeless form of the helmsman.

"Oh, my God," he said to himself. His eyes had adjusted to the level of lighting and he could see that she had been disfigured by the impact of the support crashing down upon her. Her once beautiful face half-ripped away from the bone coupled with the smell of exposed innards turned his stomach. He gagged and choked back the bile building up from within and coughed to keep from smelling it, breathing with his mouth instead of his nose.

Pushing himself back, he scooted away from the corpse as quick as he could before it overwhelmed him. He welcomed the smell of burning metal to mask the corpse, but then wondered how many others of the bridge crew were dead. Rather than explore the grisly scene, he turned himself over gently and crawled his way back to the captain's chair.

At the end of the armrests of the chair were two small displays that the captain could use to monitor the ship's systems. Flickering with only a small amount of power, he touched his finger to control pad and tried to activate the ship-wide intercom. He was rewarded with a negative response from the console; the system was offline.

Entering in another command, he tried to signal the sickbay compartment. It worked, but there was no response from anyone in sickbay. As he slumped back down to the deck, his heart sank as he realized that he and the captain might be the only two survivors of whatever it was they survived, and with the captain's injuries possibly being severe, there was a real possibility that he would be the only one left. Mustering the strength to pull himself up once more, he decided that the best course of action would be to transmit a general distress call.

He accessed the command menu once more, trying to issue commands to the ship's subspace transceiver array. Breathing a sigh of thanks, it responded, though barely functional. He activated the bridge's audio pickups and began to speak, while placing the message on a looping transmission:

"To anyone within the sound of my voice, this is the Federation starship _Enterprise_..."


End file.
